Mother Knows Best
by BucketFullOfTears
Summary: Flug's mother comes to visit. Surprise! She's staying a while. The doctor knew his father was a villain, but he never knew how important he was. To his surprise, Black Hat even owes him a favor.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/11964798.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death Category: M/M Fandom: Villainous (Cartoon) Relationship: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous) Character: Black Hat (Villainous), Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia (Villainous), 5.0.5 (Villainous) Additional Tags: , flug's mom, she will take none of black hat's shit, None - Freeform, Paperhat - Freeform, She ships it, Plot Driven, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Wait for it, Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Eventual Relationships, And gore, and smut (you can skip it, I'll give a warning before hand), Working title, give me title ideas, Or don't, i'm dead inside, flug's parents are both villains btw Stats: Published: 2017-09-01 Chapters: 1/? Words: 2569 Mother Knows Best

by BucketFullOfTears

Summary

Flug's mother comes to visit. Surprise! She's staying a while. The doctor knew his father was a villain, but he never knew how important he was. To his surprise, Black Hat even owes him a favor.

Notes

See the end of the work for notes

The only thing keeping Flug from falling face first on the kitchen counter was the cup of coffee in his hand. He repeatedly tapped his fingers on his mug as he counted the amount of hours he slept in the past week in his head. Three hours and fifteen minutes. Most of that time had come from short naps and the occasional blackout from sleep deprivation. The doctor was hanging on to the final threads of sanity, he was sure he'd end up in a mental hospital. Although he knew Black Hat would never allow that.

Sometimes he felt like a slave, though he had to remind himself that it was his own fault he ended up here in the first place. It was his dream afterall to work for the most powerful eldritch, but clearly he didn't think it through. Flug had unintentionally made a deal with the devil himself.

Demensia on the other hand was probably well rested and contained enough energy in her body to send it vibrating from her body. Flug could feel it from across the kitchen. It made him sick to his stomach. If only she understood how lucky she was. Sometimes he considered the idea of putting her on a hamster wheel and making her run. He was sure she could power all his inventions and the electricity in the mansion.

He sighed.

The lizard girl began to giggle. This caught his attention. He turned around and watched as she beamed and fixated her eyes on the security tablet cam.

"What's happening on the cam? Is there another stray cat again?" He cringed. Last week there had been a foolish cat that thought it was clever enough to get past the systems. It was toasted by the laser in seconds and, of course, Flug had to pick up the burnt corpse. He was too tired for that to happen again. Especially with the heat outside.

"Haha, nope!" Demensia pointed at the screen. "There's a girl version of you totally getting past all the weapons!"

"What?!"

"I saaaaid there's a girly you outside—hey!"

Flug pryed the tablet monitor from her hands. Under his bag his mouth hung wide open. He had the woman that was getting past security in old photographs when she was young, heard the stories of how she fought heroes. He hadn't seen the face under the bag in years, not since he started working for the most villainous villain on Earth and probably even beyond that. If anything, he sent the occasional letter telling her he was ok, that he was well fed and well slept. Even though it wasn't entirely true.

It was his mother in her 'evil' mask, a paper bag just like his.

He had never seen her wear it, since she retired from being a villain the day he was born. But the old photos Flug's parents showed him stuck in his memories. He was certain that was his mother.

He panicked and quickly pressed in the the code to deactivate the systems. He frantically walked in circles—what would he tell her? That he's so overworked that he's already set money aside for his funeral so she wouldn't worry? That the villain his parents looked up to hated his guts? Why was she even here in the first place?

By now 5.0.5 had walked in, pointing at the door. There was a knock. Then two, then three. By now 5.0.5 had registered the distraught expression on the doctors face. Demensia hopped off the chair and raced for the door.

"I'll get it~!" She chanted as she made her way.

"Demensia, wait! Don't!" He charged after her but it was too late.

His mother was already inside greeting the lizard girl she had never met.

He stood there in shock. He hadn't seen her in what felt like forever. Shivers crept down his spine as he suddenly became self conscious of himself. Did he smell bad? Did he look like a bundle of anxiety like he felt he did?

Wait, why was she holding a suitcase?

 _Oh no._

He heard her gasp at the sight of him. "Oooh, my little Fluggsie wuggsie!" She cooed as she reached out to hug Flug. Demensia giggled at the nickname.

"M-mom! What on earth are you doing here? I-I wasn't expecting you to visit, you know, _ever_!"

"What can I say, I'm a master of the element of surprise! I thought it was high time I came to visit. What better time than the present, am I right? I really wanted to see my little boy following in my footsteps as a great evil inventor!"

Demensia squeled. "Wait, wait, so you're Mrs. Slys? Flug never said he had a mom, let alone an evil one," she twirled around on her heels, extending a hand to Mrs. slys and shaking it violently, "I'm Demensia and this ball of fluff is 5.0.5! Flug made it himself~!" She bragged although it only made Flug want to flee the country. He heard Canada was nice this time of year. And there's lots of moose. And maple. He could drown in it.

"What a lovely name. And oh my, what a cutie," she pat 5.0.5's arm gently, earning a cute little 'aroo' from the bear, "he looks like the stuffed bear you kept under the matress—"

"Mom, don't—"

"You know, the little one you won at the fair? You kept it all through highschool and college didn't you? Hmm…what was his name?"

"Mom, please—"

"Teddy Curtis, like the jock you liked back in high school!" Mrs. Slys beamed and the memory while Demensia and 5.0.5 laughed hysterically.

Flug listed every method of suicide off in his head.

Suddenly the sound of heels clacking against the cold floor were heard. Even the sound he made when he walked seemed to sharply slice through the laughter. Black Hat slowly approached them, and Flug could tell he wasn't too good in mood. He must have been working on some paperwork for clients. Suddenly Flug felt his face go pale. Black Hat was sure to kill his mother, and maybe even him just for kicks.

"What in the damn hell is all this ruckus about?" The eldritch asked, sneering.

Flug opened his mouth to explain but his mother beat him to it. This surprised the doctor.

"It's a pleasure to finally have the chance to meet you, Black Hat."

Flug quickly noted she didn't refer to him as Mr. Black Hat. She was a goner. And the worst part was he only had enough money for one funeral. Maybe they could stick their bodies together in one coffin. He cursed the economy under his breath.

"And who the hell are you?" he glanced from the women to flag and back again. "Oh you are not dragging more paper-bag-wearing, sandwich-fearing idiots into this mansion. Under any circumstances!" He growled.

"I'm sorry jefecito I just—" Flug began, but his mother cut in.

"Oh how rude of me. I don't think you realize who I am."

"And frankly I don't care who you are. Out. Now."

" _Au contraire_. You see my husband is Nefarious Black and I believe you owe him a favor."

That caught the eldritch's attention.

Flug was confused. Everything felt out of place, suddenly. Why was his mother confronting Black Hat of all people? How could he owe his father a favor, did they know each other? Whenever his father talked about the eldritch he acted as if he had never personally met him. Now here he was only just finding out that his boss somehow owes him a favor.

"Impossible. Nefarious isn't married. I haven't even heard from in years, so what makes you think I'd believe you?"

"He is." She raised her hand and removed her leather gloves to show him her black wedding ring, a black jewel in the middle with a holographic color flashing in the light. "You gave him this Eldritch Jewel. And the reason you haven't heard from him is because he retired and cut all his evil ties 25 years ago so we could raise our son together without heroes banging on our door." Mrs. Slys grabbed Flug's arm and pulled him closer.

Flug couldn't read the expression on his boss's face. He looked confused, muddled. The doctor looked at Demensia, who looked surprisingly shocked. And 5.0.5? He was just as confused as Flug.

"What is it that you want?"

"I'd like to stay a while. Just until…my house gets remodeled?" She replied, but it came out as a question.

"Of…course. Flug take her to the guest bedroom. I'll… Be in my office."

With that, the demon left.

And Demensia blurted out questions like her life depended on it as Flug carried his mother's suit case up the stairs.

"YOU'RE NEFARIOUS BLACK'S SON AND YOU NEVER EVEN MENTIONED IT? HOW DID THAT EVEN HAPPEN?"

"Well you see, dear, when two people love each other _very much—"_

"Mom, don't. Your version of the birds and the bees makes everyone want to bathe in bleach." Flug interrupted before Mrs. Slys could even start. He sighed. "I never thought he was as well known as you guys make him seem."

"That's because your father and I didn't want you to grow up with that on your shoulders. We wanted to see how far you could make it by yourself. Now look at you! Working for Black Hat. You're such a big boy now aren't you?" Mrs. Slys said fanning herself with her hand to stop herself from crying.

Flug bit his lip. How would he tell her his boss thinks he's a failure?

"Here's you're room Mrs. Slys~!" Demensia opened the door to the room and flug dropped the suitcase on the bed. He was half convinced there was a baby elephant hiding in there. He knew she was crazy enough to do it. She tried to steal a penguin egg for his 8th birthday.

"Thank you, honey. Do you mind if I talk to my Fluggie in private?"

"No problem!" Demensia closed the door behind her.

Flug noticed his mother's happy charm fault a bit for a second.

"Mom…why are you really here? Is…is everything ok?"

"No, no. Everything's ok. The house is just getting remodeled and I didn't want to stay at a hotel. So I thought now was the perfect time to check on you." She sat on the bed and motioned her son to join her. And he did.

"Oh."

"You never called me."

"I-I sent letters."

"I missed your voice."

She looked away. Flug was certain she was hiding her tears. He hadn't seen her cry since he was 13. Though he was certain she might have when he wasn't around or when he wasn't looking.

"I…I didn't think you'd want me to call."

"You're my baby, of course I wanted you to," she held his hand, "sometimes it feels like you try to forget us. You never mentioned us to your co-workers? Is…is it because of your father—"

"No, it just never came up. I wasn't trying to forget you, mom. I've just been busy. In fact I should be finishing some things in the lab right now."

"Then go! I'd love to see what you've been working on," she said, her voice happier than before.

* * *

Black Hat sat at his desk, flipping through an assortment of past letters in his filing cabinet. He knew Nefarious Black's letters were kept away somewhere in the mess.

And there it was. He pulled out the last letter he had received from Nefarious and read it.

 **{** ** _Dear_** ** _Black_** ** _Hat,_**

 ** _I've found a girl.}_**

He remembered now. He had stopped reading it years ago, mostly because he couldn't be bothered after the first line. Often times Nefarious would send Black Hat letters he knew he wouldn't read, it was his way of venting.

 ** _{ I know you'll most likely stop reading now, but I had to tell someone. She's been working for me for 2 years now, I believe. Her name's Lisa. She's the one who's been inventing my latest gadgets. Most of the time she gets on my nerves, but…she's I keeper, I think. Not that you would understand nor care._**

 ** _I thought she was just another swing at first._**

 ** _But now she's pregnant._**

 ** _I suggested we get rid of it. She said she liked the idea of raising an evil mastermind. Now I find myself excited for an heir, someone to follow in our footsteps! Could you ever believe it? Me? A…father? I kill people for the hell of it! Now I have to raise a child?_**

 ** _Lisa and I agreed we wouldn't stop being villains when the kid is born._**

 ** _Many of my workers say I'm a fool for keeping the baby, that I'm an idiot for planning on marrying my own scientist. But I am the one who made this mess and I intend to take full responsibility like a man._**

 ** _It takes guts to do that, Black Hat. That's why I don't feel like a coward._**

 ** _Sincerely, Nefarious Black.}_**

It took Black Hat a second for the information to sink in. He wouldn't have called him a close friend, but rather an open book. The eldritch sunk into chair as he recalled how this man would go on for hours on end when he was with a group of fellow villains or even when he was just seated in the chair placed on the other side of his desk. In every word he said, every word he wrote he would speak his mind, maybe even too much. The demon wasn't even sure if hated it or not. He settled on hating it.

But what he did…well what he didn't hate too much was how he always put himself second. Black Hat had seen many evil doers walk into his office seeking for help, only to later think themselves better than him. Which was ridiculous, anyone better than _HIM?_ The demon was disgusted by their ignorance. Nefarious on the other hand was level headed. He was the one who suggested that the demon give his two cents to the weaker villains.

 _'You'll be like the Godfather,' he had said._

 _'Who the hell is that.'_

 _'You know, the mafia don from the movie? They'll call you Don Black Hat. I'll call you Don Black Hat, too,' Nefarious gave a toothy grin._

 _'Never heard of it.'_

 _'Then watch it.'_

 _'No. Now get out of my office you desecho de la vida.'_

Black Hat snapped the memory from his mind.

So, he was married. He cleared up that doubt from his head. What he found hard to believe was that Flug, his own scientist, a mess in a lab coat, was the son of a almost-as-powerful-but-not-really-because-you-cant-top-black-hat villain. The eldritch had never seen the face under the bag completely, but he was sure the doctor must've gotten his looks from his mother.

He decided to do something he'd never thought he'd do. Watch him. He wanted to see how much he took after his father, see the things he might have missed before. No matter how annoying it would be.

There was still one pesky question still lingering in his thoughts; if Mrs. Slys was here, where was Nefarious Black?

End Notes

Desecho de la vida: pretty much a waste of life Yay my first fic in...months. Not sure if I'll continue, but I had this whole story in my head for a week, so please accept my trash.

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
